gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
N.O.R.E.
is a song performed by Noreaga featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :Noreaga :It's like a gun trilogy, gat strategy :What, Noreaga, lay out like your majesty :Aspect mine when y'all hear my par :Have y'all straight wildin when y'all see my car :I step on your toes, fuckin ya hoes, chain reaction :Take toes, stay in my clothes :Keep askin why I keep buckin y'all foes :Gettin sucked now, from my fuckin neck to my toes :Still shootin decent, throwin grenades at the precinct :Henny, Wood, Guinness, mad are gettin finished :Fessin it, my precedent :Gettin head in the whip, but not crashin it :Monster Kode, gang related like O.J :Friends know me, by my first name Victor :Santiago, half-black, half-Fajardo :Dominicano, people like pope hinquihando :Me and Tone from T-M in the B-M :Drink Cristals, won't cancel Seagrams :Hook :Yo, N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin :No matter if you're still treatin :N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin :No matter if you're still treatin :Noreaga :Yo, it's all reality, my guns blazed for clarity :For charity, had a whole hood ahead of me :Gradually, I casually grab the two Tecs :Blow holes, that'll rip through bird chest :Noreaga, get head inside a L-S :Wise guy's a man is good fellas :Open doors for ladies, never blaze when we see babies :Only shoot when we crash through, when we have to :Made cats sit back, picture that :Yo, respect it, knowin that we now connected :It's like Lesty and Donny, Lesty let Donny live, and Donny snaked him :Stayed for day one, then faked him :The rules of nature, keep your mind on your paper :Them cats that ain't been down is down state now, yo :Hook :Yo, N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin :No matter, if you're still treatin :N-O-R-E, nore stands foron the run eatin :No matter, if you're still treatin :Noreaga :Yo, married to marijuana, smoked mad trees :Catch me with the same bitch in Belize :Only fuck a bitch twice if she get on her knees :Shoot for myself, for myself I squeeze :Always hated the cops, yelled, "fuck them pigs" :Let the situation get much bigger than g's :How y'all small cats still runnin round for keys :Switch places, hated when the jack go freeze :Yo, my bank account tripled, when I doubled at least :Had my like c-style, smoke that weed :Mad fucked up, drive benz at high speed :For my on the run, just know to bleed :Hook :Yo, N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin :No matter, if you're still treatin :N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin :No matter, if you're still treatin :N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin :No matter, if you're still treatin :N-O-R-E, nore stands for on the run eatin :No matter, if you're still treatin :Noreaga :What, what, what, what, what :Trackmasters, Tone and Poke, what, what :What, what, iraq all of that :Castro, midnight blue, mussolini, sham dulo :A maze, monoray, my boy LP :Moneray, jungle, Esco, what up :Nature, it's all good, gettin that paper : on the run eatin, what, it's all good where you come from, dun :Bust a gat, represent where you come from, dun :Word up, son, what, what, shit is real, where we come from, dun Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs